The invention relates to a method for installing a horizontal member in a reheat furnace and attaching a refractory barrier thereto, and to such a horizontal refractory insulated member.
In the past, water cooled skid pipes in slab or billet reheating furnaces have been installed by securing them in proper position in the furnace during a shutdown when the furnace is cool. Many types of refractory insulation are commercially available for attachment to the pipes to reduce energy loss from the furnace. In one type, shown in Schmidt, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,482,878, Schmidt, 2,436,452 and O'Reilly 3,169,754, metal lugs are welded onto the pipe at desired locations and then refractory sections are suspended from the lugs either by metal hangers or by the refractory itself. In another type, such as shown in Bloom U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,352 and Brungraber U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,194 the refractory sections are bonded to metal mesh which is welded to the pipe. In either case welding in the furnace is a disadvantage because it is time consuming and extends the length of furnace shutdown necessary for installing the skids. Also, it is difficult to control quality when welding stainless steel materials. Welders have a tendency to restrike the electrode arc successively causing carbon pickup which gives brittle welds. Thus the service life of the insulation will be shortened. Greaney, U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,414 shows a skid pipe having horizontal lugs comprised of sections extending substantially the full length of the pipe. However, the sections have substantial gaps left between their adjacent ends so that compressible washers may be inserted between tiles laid on the lugs. Thus, the lugs must be installed on the pipe after the pipe is located in the furnace on its supports. The patent also shows tiles having notches for fitting over the lugs. This makes the tiles subject to cracking, particularly when subjected to vibration or flexure of the pipe in service.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved method of installing insulated work supporting members in a reheat furnace which requires less time and provides a refractory barrier that remains attached to the pipe for longer periods.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a refractory insulated work supporting member in which the refractory barrier gives a longer service life.
It is another object of this invention to provide a refractory insulated member in which damaged refractory barrier sections may be replaced without welding.